Current systems and methods for determining the airspeed of an aircraft typically use trailing cones to calibrate static pressure and airspeed. This is expensive and can experience reliability and accuracy issues.
A system and method is needed to decrease or resolve one or more issues of one or more of the current systems or methods for determining the airspeed of an aircraft.